


A Parting Kiss

by vee_djarin



Category: We Can Be Heroes (2020)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, Kissing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vee_djarin/pseuds/vee_djarin
Summary: You are in danger and Marcus feels like he has to leave in order to protect you but both of you don't want to be without each other.
Relationships: Marcus Moreno/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Parting Kiss

"I have to go. I'm sorry," he apologized, his sigh visible in the frigid air. 

You couldn't believe he was doing this to you. You been through hell and back with each other. Anything you went through, it was with him. Together. So why would he abandon you like this? 

"Please tell me that you don't really have to go," you plea. 

"I have to. Its for the best," he does not seem to believe his own words. 

"But why? I've been so happy and safe with you and Missy." 

"Because I can't always protect you, baby. Not this time." His hand twitches at his side, like he wants to reach out to you but refuses. 

"No Marcus, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." 

"No I'm not! You're in danger right now because of me. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you that I could have prevented. Right now, I am the worst possible thing for you!" 

You were frozen is shock, you've never heard him raise his voice like this. He sees the shock on your face and thinks that he's scared you. 

"I'm sorry." He turns to walk away but you grab his by the arm. 

"Wait...we didn't even say goodbye," you 

When he faces you and looks you in the eye, your sorrow is reflected in each others eyes. The love, the sadness, the grief, the hopelessness. It was while looking into your eyes, pleaing him not to leave, that he understood just how much he loved you. His hands cupped your face and he leaned down to kiss you. He needed you to understand that this was not goodbye. That he would come back to you. That he would always come back to you. You tasted salt on your lips and you weren't sure if it was your tears or his but you didn't care. You wished you could pause in this bittersweet moment with the man you loved. So afraid to let go because it would be the last time for a long time. Not wanting to leave the warmth of his lips because the harsh cold would only remind you of how lonely you would be without him. As much as your heart is breaking, you knew that he loves you endlessly and you him. 

You pull apart for air and breathe in each others scent. Memorizing it. Enjoying these last seconds you would have with him. 

"I love you so much," he whispers, "so so much. So you have to believe me when I say I would never leave you unless it was for your own safety." 

"I know," you sobbed. 

"I won't be gone long. I promise. Stay safe?" 

"I will." 

And with that, he was gone.


End file.
